


Another Way

by InerrantErotica



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Machines, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Jessie has been acting strange lately, but nobody in Avalanche can deny she's been putting in some serious work. Tifa, ever the protective mother hen of the group, is getting a little concerned. She's about to discover a whole new side to Jessie... and herself.
Relationships: Jessie/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Another Way

Quite a lot of preparation went into a bombing mission. Not just acquiring the blasting agent and constructing the detonators, but spoofing the ID scanners and obtaining multiple access codes to get into the reactor itself.

Their infiltration involved commandeering a civilian train and riding it straight into the restricted Sector 1 reactor station, then going in and blowing the whole thing. Barret and Wedge would have to figure out the logistics there.

Tifa had the less dangerous (though still very important!) job of maintaining their cover. She would take their real IDs and made sure to ping Shinra’s scanners while they were out.

It was Jessie and Biggs’ job to acquire the door codes. The code itself changed every day, based on an algorithm generated at midnight. Once a month, Shinra’s technicians would go to every door and update the algorithm with a handheld codex.

They were supposed to clear out the device’s memory once they’re done updating all the doors. Fortunately for Avalanche, hardly any of the technicians remembered to wipe the codex! It was too noticeable to steal, but if someone could get their hands on one long enough to download the algorithm, then they’d have access to the reactor for a whole month, no matter what the code was!

Easier said than done, though…

Micklas worked the graveyard shift, midnight to eight in the morning. As the technician responsible for Reactor No. 1’s robots and security systems, he had access to the storeroom where the codex was. Luckily for Avalanche, he had a weakness for spunky redheads. Doubly lucky, he had the most irresponsible habits! Every night before his shift, he stopped by the same bar topside Sector 1, ordering a single drink so as not to risk his job. Maybe he was there to meet women...

“Must get real lonely, huh?” Jessie cooed, sitting besides him at the bar. She ran her finger in a circle around the lip of her empty shot glass, “Working all night with nothing but robots for company...”

They’d been chatting for nearly a half hour. She had dressed down for the occasion, leaving her gun and gear at home. She had swapped her armor and chainmail out for a much less militant-looking tank top. Jessie retained the skin-tight blue leotard and swapped the cargo pants for shorts instead. Even though she had acting experience, the woman didn’t really know how to assume the role of the seductress.

For this kinda thing… she just had to method act! It’s not like she couldn’t have a little fun while putting in work for Avalanche, right?

“Well…” Micklas rubbed his wide jaw, “It’s nice and quiet at least.”

A well built man, with biceps bigger than her thighs and a seemingly permanent five o’clock shadow. He had thick eyebrows and somewhat wild and loose hair. Micklas was dressed in workman’s attire, and could have been mistaken for any other greasemonkey were it not for the Shinra ID card he carelessly left hanging off his lapel.

“Oh?” Jessie slunk closer to him, “How quiet could all those machines really be? How much chocopower’s in a Sweeper anyway? Four hundred? Four fifty?”

He momentarily choked on his drink, then laughed and tried to play it off, “Four seventy five.” Micklas answered.

“Ooh... Can you keep a secret?” She got even closer, her lips just a brush away from his ear, “One day, back when I was working on bikes with my dad… I got buck naked with a Motonox Gust and just revved the engine- I let it roar and roar right under me.”

“Oh.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes going wide.

“That… was the first time I ever had a you-know-what!” Jessie pulled away from him with a playful smile, “-been hooked on powerful machines ever since.”

“You sound like that adrenaline junkie from Soldier...” Michklas shook his head.

“Forget about him!” Jessie cooed, “It’s just you and me, huh?”

She gave him a wink. Then, seeing as how he was still reticent, she rubbed her leg against his own, “You think…” She bit her lip, “-you could get me a date with one of those P.S. bikes?”

Jessie put her hand on his lap, “When I get all worked up like that, I just want to jump the bones of the closest man I find, y’know?”

…  
…  
…

Micklas watched as Jessie mounted one of the public security bikes. Past midnight, the surplus garage was deserted. Various machines surrounded them, in various states of assembly.

Jessie revved the engine, filling the depot with its roars. The sound echoed off the walls, drowning out all speech. The woman lowered her head, stretching her body languidly upon the motorcycle. She arched her back like a cat, grinding herself against the seat as it hummed and whirred between her legs.

Truth be told, she hadn’t lied to him all that much. The story about her first orgasm? True. The desire she felt with a powerful engine beneath her? True. The attraction she felt to him? Also true.

The fact that she was here for the codex and not for the man himself didn’t diminish the enjoyment she could derive out of his company…

Jessie let it idle, stiffened her back out, and slipped her hand into her shorts.

“Hey, uh… you wanna rev me up?” She asked with a winsome smile, jerking her chin over to the handlebars. Micklas obliged her, standing beside the bike and leaning across to take her place at the throttle.

She rubbed herself beneath her clothes with one hand… and found her way to his own growing bulge with the other. As he bid the engine roar and purr, Jessie stroked him in gratitude. She was rubbing her clit with just a finger… and soon unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock.

As he worked the bike, she pleasured them both. It wasn’t a bad cock he had… or maybe Micklas was just really excited. Hot and hard, she could tell he had been in anguish keeping it in his pants all night. Now it could breathe, and she could feel how sensitive he was to every little tug. Her own womanhood was quite wet and quite eager to be filled… her fingers slipped deeper into her shorts, and between her lower lips.

“Happy to see me, huh?” She softly laughed, “Quite a tool you’ve got.”

With a wry grin, he revved the engine in reply. She felt the vibration on her pussy and on her fingers, against her thighs and on every square inch of her body that touched the machine.

“Ooh yeah.” She cooed, “Let her purr!”

At the rate he was going, she wouldn’t even need to stimulate herself to get off. Jessie bent lower, bringing his cock to her lips and taking him in her mouth.

“Mmm.” He closed his eyes shut, furrowing his brow and turning his head upwards… as if to concentrate on anything but the moment. As if repressing the primal biological imperative screaming at him to orgasm as quickly as possible.

She wrapped her hand around his body, grabbing at his butt and squeezing it through his clothes. Her fingers brushed up against his key ring… in any other situation, he might have noticed its absence off his belt. Now, with Jessie’s whole head sliding back and forth on his hard cock, Micklas had other things on his mind.

He started revving the engine to its limits. The redhead hummed her approval with a moan, her lips vibrating against his shaft much in the same way the seat buzzed against her groin. They goaded each other on. The harder he cranked it, the more enthusiastically she sucked him off… which in turn, only made him more determined- as if they were competing to see who would cum first.

At nearly six thousand RPM and with no sign of him letting up, she knew it wasn’t a matter of if she’d climax… but when. He knew exactly what he was doing too… so she had to up the ante herself. She bobbed her head, slurping and sucking as loud and as wet as she could. Ordinarily, she found giving a sloppy blowjob to be quite embarrassing, no matter how much she liked the guy. This time, however, no one would be able to hear the wet smacking or the muffled moans. She could go all out, until her cheeks got red, her eyes watered, and spittle ran down her neck.

Jessie felt him throbbing, felt his thick veins coursing with all his pent up lust. She pushed herself as hard as she could, until her nose squashed against his belt buckle… and he started cumming. He put the bike into overdrive, gripping the handlebars until his knuckles turned white.

She was cumming too, soaking her panties, her shorts, and even the leather seat. All the while stream after stream of thick stringy hot cum poured onto the back of her throat and along her tongue. Jessie’s eyes rolled into the back of her head at the dual sensation of feeling… experiencing two orgasms at once- his and her own.

Eventually, Micklas succumbed to his fellatio-induced exhaustion… and let go of the throttle. It would be a while yet before she let go of him. The woman was determined to suck from him every last drop, and to leave him on his ass long enough for her to indulge her ‘curiosity’ with all the equipment in the warehouse.

…  
…  
…

“Voila! One Shinra standard-issue electronic codex!” Jessie declared, marching straight into Seventh Heaven and dropping the handheld device onto the counter.

“Whoa!” Wedge exclaimed, jumping up from his seat at one of the tables and joining her at the bar.

“How’d you manage to pull that one off?” Tifa asked admiringly, taking out a bottle and a shot glass.

“A magician never reveals her secrets.” Jessie said, daintily bopping Wedge’s nose with her pinky finger, “Biggs has the decoder, right?”

“Just got it this morning.” Tifa said, pouring a drink for the other woman.

“Well, tell ‘em not to dilly-dally, would ya?” Jessie said with a tilt of her head. She grabbed the shot glass and rose it up for just a second before downing it, “I’ve got to get it back to the warehouse tomorrow night before anyone notices it’s gone.”

Tifa grabbed the codex and hid it beneath the counter, “I’ll let him know.”

“Great.” Jessie said with a smile and a thumbs-up. Tifa looked over her for just a moment, noting how messy her hair was- the slight redness of her cheeks, the uneven smearing of her lipgloss and the stains of sweat in her armpits. Mixed in with the faint smell of gasoline, there was also the scent of…

Tifa doubted herself, telling herself that it was just her imagination.

…  
…  
…

However noisy the police bikes were, Shinra’s war machines were even louder. The following night, Jessie found herself riding Micklas atop the disassembled chassis of a Sweeper. She grabbed its nose-mounted ‘horn’ in both hands as she bounced upon the man lying beneath her.

The machine’s chassis was mounted on a lift for the mechanics to have easy access. Missing its arms and legs, a Sweeper was pretty much just a big engine attached to a combat computer. Shinra’s technological wizardry would be impressive if it wasn’t so damn scary!

Yet here she was, half-naked and bucking like a cowgirl atop her man as the Sweeper rumbled and guzzled fuel beneath their bodies. Four hundred and seventy five Chocobos worth of power shaking them both. The lift slotted into its arm sockets, suspending it above ground for maintenance. While the exterior was only mildly warm, it sure did leak a lot of oil and grease between its seams. Micklas was getting the lion’s share of the grime, but he couldn’t help but touch and fondle as much of her body as he could reach. Vibrating and chugging along as it was, he didn’t need to do anything to fuck her. The whole machine had turned him into a vibrator.

That didn’t stop Jessie from moving her hips, though. As he smeared grease and oil across her body with his hands, she slammed her pussy down onto his cock. The vibration was flinging her juices all over the chassis, her womanly pleasure seeping into the seams of the machine even as its oil oozed out those same crevices.

The man let out a hoarse exclamation, but through the raucous sound of the Sweeper’s engines, Jessie couldn’t hear herself, much less anything Micklas said. He shouted louder, a warning… but Jessie was already cumming. She clenched upon him, soaking his cock to its core. Through all the chaos, she hadn’t even noticed he started to cum as well… and hard too. He thrust his hips for the first (and last) time, his head kissing the deepest part of her womb… and filling it with a gush of hot semen.

With everything going on, Jessie hadn’t even noticed. Cum ran out from her pussy back onto his shaft, running down to his balls. If he had thought she’d emptied him the night prior, this was something else entirely.

He reached for the manual override on the engine, pulled off the taper-safety and wrenched the level into the off-position. Immediately the motor ceased, though it took some time before the machine ceased its monotonous growl.

When it had finally quieted down to stillness, the two of them were left panting… soaked in sweat and grease. Only now, looking down, did Jessie notice he went and tried to put a baby in her! Truth be told… she was well aware of the possibility. There was no way she could hear him over all the noise. Even now, her ears were ringing and her whole body was a little numb from vibrations.

Jessie swung her leg over and hopped off the chassis, landing on the ground and immediately going all wobbly. After spending all that time riding a tank engine, her legs felt like static on a TV.

Cum dripped down her thigh and onto the floor as she bent down to retrieve her shorts.

“Hoo.” She shook her head, “I’m gonna… walk that one off for a bit.”

Jessie took out the codex and hid it behind her back, “You, uh, take a minute and catch your breath, big guy.”

All he could offer her was a weak thumbs-up from behind the machinery.

…  
…  
…

“Mission… accomplished.” Jessie sighed, falling into the bar stool at Seventh Heaven, “Gimme two this time.”

“You got it.” Tifa said, pulling out a bottle and a pair of shot glasses, “No offense, but you really look like hell.”

A quip about feeling like she was in heaven immediately came to Jessie’s mind… but she thought better of it. Instead, as Tifa poured her drinks, she laughed and said, “All in a day’s work! The codex is back and Shinra’s none the wiser.”

“That’s great.” The brunette beamed. The bar was empty save for the two of them. The rest of Avalanche all had their own tasks, leaving the place quite deserted… and intimate, “You didn’t get into any trouble, did you?”

Jessie finished the first shot without responding… and then the second. When she slammed the second glass down, she finally said, “Nobody got hurt, don’t worry… mom!”

Despite her appearance, Tifa was… quite the softie! Not exactly the sort of person you’d find in an eco-terrorist organization. She let out a reserved sigh whenever they mentioned plans that involved violence. Barret told her not to worry about it- to let him take on all the blame, whatever it may be.

Tifa turned her head and laughed at Jessie’s little jab, “Mom? Really?”

“If the shoe fits, wear it!” Jessie said, snapping her fingers and pointing at the other woman, “Or in this case, if the sports bra fits…”

Tifa laughed again, reflexively putting her hands up to her bosom in defensiveness. Then she realized her gesture only accentuated them and she thrust her arms down, “Really!?”

“Don’t mind me. I’m just jealous.” Jessie waved her hand dismissively, “Speaking of moms, d’you know if Merle’s still awake?”

“Merle?” Tifa furrowed her brow, “What for?”

“No reason.” Jessie shrugged, “Welp, I’m gonna... hit the showers. Let the gang know the good news, kay?”

“You got it.” Tifa smiled, taking the shot glasses back and immediately washing them down. As she watched the other woman leave, she got to thinking… What did Jessie need with Merle that couldn’t wait until morning?

There was only one reason a young woman in the Slums needed to see the doting old landlady this late at night. Merle knew all kinds of home remedies for… womanly emergencies.

…  
…  
…

The following morning, Tifa got a chance to speak with Barret alone at the bar.

“C’mon, not this again.” Barret groused, smacking the counter and turning away from her, “Y’know there’s bound to be collateral damage if we’re going to take down Shinra.”

“But… bombings?” The woman asked, sliding back into view, “Surely there must be another way.”

“You want us to sneak in there and just turn the Mako Reactor off?” He said with a disgruntled sneer, “Come morning they’ll just flip the switch back on. You want us to risk our lives for just one night of easin’ the planet’s suffering?”

“Well, no…” She answered, pensively rubbing her thumb across the counter. The woman sighed and changed the topic, “Has Jessie been acting strange lately?”

“Jessie?” He shrugged, “Same as always. Jus’ hard at work is all.”

“Yeah…” Tifa nodded, “She’s been doing a lot of the leg work getting this bombing mission prepared, huh? What’ve you got her doing today?”

“It ain’t me.” Barret huffed, “She said she had to head to the Sector 6 slums for some business. Soon as she woke up.”

The bartender considered his words carefully. Wall Market, Don Corneo’s territory. Her worries only compounded…

…  
…  
…

People went in between the slums all the time, so Jessie didn’t have to worry about making it past Shinra’s guards. Still, she was a little nervous about just anyone seeing her walking towards Wall Market. Once they blew the Mako reactor, she figured it would get a lot more difficult to move freely.

That’s why she needed to make her move now.

Jessie turned the corner, around all the scrap and debris… to find Tifa standing there, waiting for her! The brunette had her hands on her hips, a fierce and motherly look on her face.

“Tifa!” Jessie momentarily recoiled, but then she leaned into it and casually walked forward, “What brings you here to this neck of the woods?”

“You’re up bright and early.” The bartending bruiser said. In truth, it wasn’t that early… she just slept in after last night.

Jessie laughed, rubbing the back of her head, “You’re not gonna let me go, are ya?”

“Nope!” Tifa smiled, folding her hands together behind her back, “Barret said you were going to Wall Market so I wanted to make sure you were alright.“

“That blabbermouth!” The redhead threw her hands dismissively through the air, “Well, they’re expecting me to come alone so you should probably just mosey on!”

“Who?” The other woman asked, “Who’s expecting you that you have to come alone?”

Jessie shook her head and sighed, knowing that Tifa wouldn’t be dissuaded from anything when it came down to playing the role of the momma bear.

She looked the brawling barmaid in her red eyes and said, “Okay. You can come with… but promise me you’ll just be a look-out, okay!? Nobody can know we’re together.”

“Alright.” Tifa nodded, raising up one finger to her lips and winking, “I’ll be your guardian angel!”

…  
…  
…

“Just stay right here.” Jessie instructed when they came to the front of a ramshackle building, “I’ll be right back.”

“I can’t see inside.” Tifa said, standing on her tip-toes and leaning left and right to get a better view, “You sure it’s gonna be alright?”

The redhead tapped her chin and nodded, “The walls are paper thin. If you hear a shout, you can do your kickass battle babe routine, yeah!?”

The barmaid raised her fist and gave a resolute nod of her head. Jessie opened the front door and sheepishly snuck in. The last thing Tifa saw was the other woman’s waggling fingers in a ‘see ya later’ gesture.

Tifa stretched her arms up over her head and walked over to a nice spot on the wall to lean up against.

Five minutes later, she impatiently paced back and forth across the door.

Ten minutes later, she smiled politely at a passerby. They seemed wary, perhaps because she was hanging out in front of a disreputable place. And here Tifa thought every place in Wall Market was disreputable!

Fifteen minutes later, she thought she heard something. Shouts and a scuffle… Tifa pressed her ear up against the door. Still too muffled to make anything out.

She got down on her knees and cracked the door. No one inside… but the strange noises were still coming from further in. She saw another door and mesh wire grating separating the two rooms. Tifa snuck inside, keeping a low profile, and skulking up to the mesh window.

The voices loudened, becoming more clear as she approached. It sounded like… lovemaking! -but that was impossible, she thought.

Or at least she thought that until she got to the mesh and peered through the grating. Her red eyes widened at the sight and she reflexively ducked until just the top of her head could be seen through it.

Jessie was quite literally bent over a barrel, a thug right behind her… and two more standing around, one rubbing himself through his pants and the other pulling out his cock. Tifa squeezed the wire and rose up, about to reveal herself when her eyes locked upon Jessie’s own. She was midway through tightening one of her gloves.

Then Jessie winked at her. A wink!? In this situation? She was completely vulnerable… those men were going to violate her! Unless… it was consensual. Jessie didn’t look very happy- and that wink was certainly forced! She could tell the redhead was uncomfortable but it seemed like the discomfort stemmed from being caught more than the act itself.

Tifa shrank back down, swallowing the lump in her throat.

The man behind her pulled her shorts down, exposing her ass to the whole group. A slap right across it sent a crack echoing off the walls.

It wouldn’t be hard to go in there and bust them all up. There were three of them, ne'er do wells dressed in gaudy thuggish fashion- a man with green dyed punkish hair, a short thug with a shaved head, and a fat dark skinned man who seemed to model himself off of Corneo himself.

Tifa clenched her fist… and then noticed the tightness in her fingers. She grabbed her wrist, as if to restrain herself. Why, all of the sudden, was her solution to resort to violence? Jessie had found another way…

“I want her ass.” The discount Corneo said, waggling his cock.

Another hard smack and the green-haired thug behind her replied, “You can have it after I’m done.”

Smack! Smack!

“Hey there!” Jessie said with a nervous laugh, “You break it, you buy it, buddy.”

“Like we ain’t bought it already.” The short one said, walking in front of the redhead and blocking Tifa’s view. With a lecherous grin, he pulled his pants down just enough to pull out his dick and practically slap her with it.

Jessie took her queue and wrapped her lips around the dark meaty thing. Only half hard, it was up to her to get him the rest of the way there. She quickly went to work bringing him to full arousal, bobbing and swiveling her head on his cock.

Tifa could hear her muffled moans. Tiny vocalizations of “Mmf, mmph, hmmh~” coming from behind the mass of manflesh obstructing her vision.

The man behind Jessie was getting her nice and warmed up, brusquely fingering her with his palm up. He rubbed her until she was nice and wet, and then he took hold of his cock and plunged it inside of her, sending her whole body rocking over the barrel. He slapped both her cheeks and squeezed them hard… then started thrusting.

Tifa shrank lower in her hiding place, biting her lip. She couldn’t deny a certain… excitement about the whole thing. Being taken by three crude men like that- so utterly possessed and objectified… it was a strangely titillating proposition.

Soon the sounds of slaps and smacks rang through the air. No longer was he spanking her ass… the noise was coming from the way his hips struck her ass- and sent Jessie’s cheeks jiggling with each thrust.

“Ooh fuck!” The green haired punk exclaimed, “I’m gonna bust.”

“Damn, already?” The wannabe-don said, pulling away from her face as if to give him some room. If he was gonna pull out, there was no telling where it would fly.

Instead, the green haired thug grabbed Jessie by the hips and slammed his body into her own, rolling her over the barrel until her hair hung down to the ground. He threw his head back with that last thrust, and Tifa understood in that very moment.

“He’s cumming.” She softly whispered, “He’s cumming inside Jessie.”

Tifa was wet beneath her biker shorts, as much as she didn’t want to acknowledge it. Perhaps she was even jealous…

With a groan, the man pulled away. Her eyes were instantly drawn to his cock- smeared wet with cum and womanly pleasure. His cock dripped to the floor.

“Whoa...” Tifa murmured.

Without such a man bearing down on her, Jessie backed up and stiffened her back, throwing her hair up and revealing her face. A weak smile stretched across her lips, one that was meant to be comforting to her voyeur and encouraging to her masters.

“Damn.” Her lover said, gasping and panting, “That’s one tight pussy. Ain’t cum like that in weeks. Let’s see it.”

“See what?” Jessie shrugged her shoulders and offered a smile as recompense for her ignorance.

“Put your foot up here.” He said, slapping the arm of a torn up chair.

She left the barrel and complied, half-naked with her leg cocked up on the chair like some flamingo. The fat one came up behind her, shoving his fingers right up her ass. Jessie momentarily shrieked, but soon remembered herself and giggled as a cover.

“Go on.” The punk goaded, “Push it out.”

As the third man coaxed and fingered her asshole, Jessie pushed. She was soon gritting her teeth, and clutching at the back of the chair when a glob of cum sputtered out her womb and smeared across her womanly lips and one of her thighs. He’d apparently deposited his load deep in her… and with some more effort, she sputtered more of the creamy white stuff on the floor.

“He came so much…” Tifa murmured- unaware that one of her hands had gone to her groin, pressing her skirt down in between her thighs, “She’d be pregnant for sure...”

-were it not for Merle’s matronly expertise. Now it made sense. How many men had Jessie slept with for the cause? How many times did they cum inside of her- leave her utterly used, dripping to the floor like that...?

It made her heart race.

Soon Jessie was bent over the arm of the chair, her knees in the seat cushion and her heels beneath her round bottom. The fat one shuffled up behind her and though Tifa couldn’t see exactly what was going on… she knew he was the one who so crudely wanted her ass.

Jessie’s face contorted in exertion as he forced his way in. The woman grit her teeth and scrunched up her brows… until he got all the way in.

“Damn.” She looked over her shoulder with a smile, “For a little guy you’re sure packing it in tight, huh!?”

“The mouth on you.” One of them sneered, scooting up next to her with his cock out. She reached out, grabbing it at her waist and rubbing it against her belly. A little trail of precum (and her own spit from earlier) made the woman’s pale skin glisten. 

“I’ll shut her up.” The fat one said, reaching up and wrapping his fingers around her throat. Tifa’s eyes widened at the sight of his fingers depressing into her fragile skin. Jessie winced, but through her grimace she managed to look back to the mesh window… and give her a strained smile.

He started fucking her proper, choking her all the while. Her whole body rocked back and forth, while her hand was a blur pumping up and down on the bald thug’s wet cock. Despite the exertion, Jessie continued to do her best to please them.

Tifa bit her lip… and only then noticed that she was rubbing herself, moistening her black spandex as she tightly clutched at the wire mesh in her other hand. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Aaah.” The fat thug sighed as he thrust his hips as far as they could go and wrenched her neck backwards, “Fuck yeah. Take it.”

From the way his whole body tensed up like that… he was cumming. Tifa wondered if Jessie could tell- even as her eyes watered and rolled up into the back of her head. She looked like she was actually enjoying being strangled like that. As the Corneo-wannabe exhausted himself into her ass, Jessie seemed to be trying to squeeze the other man’s cock in much the same way.

Until finally the short one let go, and she coughed and fell forward onto the chair, her beautiful figure half limp. The one with the shaved head grabbed her by the hair and lifted her face up as he grabbed his cock and started jerking off to the sight of her. Jessie’s cheeks were red, her eyes half closed, and her tongue lolled out onto her chin as she regained her wits.

He came only moments later. Tifa sharply inhaled, leaning forward to get a better look as Jessie’s face became painted in white, hot and dripping. It was so thick and viscous… She could practically feel the weight of it from here as she watched Jessie flinch and recoil. Tifa had never really… done anything so lewd as take it on the face before- she didn’t understand the appeal for either a man or a woman. But now, seeing the way Jessie was covered like this, utterly used and marked- with two loads of cum inside her and another all over her face.

It excited the barmaid…

…  
…  
…

Walking back to Sector 7, the two girls largely avoided each other’s eyes. They exchanged small talk and immediate concerns, nothing more.

Until finally Tifa sighed and said, “I… think I understand now.”

“Eh?” Jessie scratched her cheek and smiled, “Understand what?”

The brunette brushed some hair out of her eyes, “What you’ve been doing.”

“Well, hey, if you preferred I bombed the place and stol-” Jessie began to protest.

“That’s not it. No…” Tifa shook her head, stopping in place and confronting the redhead directly, “This is… a better way. There’s no risk to civilians here… but you’re still putting yourself in danger, though!”

Jessie pouted, her shoulders shrinking and her head hanging low.

“I… want to go with you next time.” Tifa huffed.

“Huh? N-n-nononono!” The redhead shook her head and both her hands, “You’re Seventh Heaven’s guardian angel! Like a big sister! It’s… totally too dirty!’

“Jessie, we’re in the eco-terrorism business.” The brawling barmaid reminded her, “Besides… a big sister would want to watch out for her- for you, right? What if that guy back there had gone too hard? What if you passed out?”

Jessie looked away and dug and hole in the dirt with her big toe. When the words came to her, she hopped forward and raised one finger at Tifa, “I want to watch out for you, too!”

“We’ll watch out for each other, okay?” The brunette asked with her motherly sort of insistence, “What’s the next job?”

Jessie looked up to the steel sky and sighed, “Well… two guards. Shinra. Gotta distract ‘em for a bit while Biggs and Wedge sneak by.”

As soon as Tifa realized that she was really agreeing to all this, she hesitated. The words hung in her throat- but she wanted to show confidence. She didn’t want Jessie doubting her resolve. “Perfect!” She said, as cheerful as she could, “Two of them. Two of us.”

…  
…  
…

“So, how do I look?” Tifa asked, spreading her arms and presenting herself before the other woman. Jessie gave her a long hard appraisal.

The most striking change to her outfit was in the removal of items, not any inclusions. She had left her hair untied and eschewed the sports bra. Her white top was tied into itself, leaving her with a deep v that revealed much of her ample cleavage- and midriff besides! She exchanged the pleated black skirt and spandex shorts for a simpler ‘classic’ miniskirt. She let her suspenders hang down her thighs.

“You’re making me look bad.” Jessie nervously laughed, “Got a real… country girl look to ya.”

“Guess that makes sense.” The brunette softly replied with a smile.

“OH!” Jessie hopped forward, “That’s right. You’re from… uh…” She slapped her fist into her palm repeatedly until she exclaimed, “Nibelheim!”

“You remembered.” Tifa sweetly tilted her head.

“You’ll have to show me it sometime.” The redhead elbowed her, “After we save the world, that is!”

“Not much to show, I’m afraid…” Tifa’s words hung in the air for a moment before she decided to change the subject, “Anyway, do you think this will be good enough? It’s not… too much, is it?”

“Of course it’s too much!” Jessie laughed, “How am I supposed to compete with…” She waggled her finger in circles at the other woman, “-all that?”

Tifa looked away, a little embarrassed at all the praise, “So, uh, about Biggs and Wedge...”

“Don’t worry about that!” Jessie pointed her fingers at the woman, “They don’t know what we’re doing. All they know is that we’ll be distracting the guards in the southwest tower for them. We’re even taking separate trains… y’know, as a precaution!”

“What a relief…” Tifa sighed.

…  
…  
…

“Aaaand here’s the signal.” Jessie said, kicking a lamppost until the light flickered and burnt out, “Now we just gotta wait until they pick us up.”

The two women stood just outside the southwest guard tower, by the annex gate for deliveries. On the other side of the gate, there lay a whole garrison of Shinra troops. The majority of Shinra’s grunts lived in the Sector 3 barracks, cramped up in rows and rows of buildings like sardines in a can. It was a dangerous place to sneak into, but Avalanche had their reasons.

The wire fence rattled as the gate swung open. A single guard came out to greet them- his face obscured by his helmet like all the rest, another cog in the machine. Of course they were the enemy, Tifa had to remind herself, but most of these guys were just trying to make ends meet. In this case, they just wanted to let off some steam. Better this way than to resort to violence...

“C’mon.” The guard said with a nod up to the tower… then stopped in place and looked Tifa over, “Damn, Jenny. You weren’t joking about your friend. What’s her name?”

“Jenn-?” Tifa asked before Jessie elbowed her in the ribs, “Uh! T-Tiffa...ny. Tiffany. Tiffa for short?”

Jessie gave a real pained expression, but Tifa immediately wanted to point out that Jenny wasn’t much better!

“Nervous?” He chuckled, leading them around the corner to the base of the tower. At the foot of the stairs they saw… a whole platoon of Shinra troops waiting for them, nearly two dozen men in uniform casually lounging about.

“I knew it!” One of them shouted, “Holy shit, they’re hot too.”

“You’ve been holding out on us, man.” Another soldier groused.

Their escort nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah, you really brought everyone, didn’t you? Sorry, ladies. If you want to go...”

“N-no.” Tifa said, surprised at her own words. Jessie looked over as well. They couldn’t back down now, not with Biggs and Wedge relying on them.

“The more the merrier.” Jessie said with a nervous smile and a shrug.

“Shit, really?” A man asked, “Damn. I want the redhead.”

Immediately they started to bicker amongst themselves, their voices growing louder and louder until Tifa stomped her way into the center of the group and huffed, “Can we… y’know, get out of the open? Someone might see us...”

“She’s got a point.” Jessie said with a sarcastic smile. A few moments later and they corralled the ladies single file up the stairs and into the guard tower. Shinra architecture was spacious, sure, but even so- it was going to be kind of cramped for two dozen people. The place had windows, at least, and must have had heating and air conditioning- but no chairs and no furniture but a single table with some documents.

“You sure nobody’s gonna find us?” Tifa asked, finding herself surrounded by at least ten guys in faceless uniform.

“Shift just changed.” One of them said with a lewd smile, “We’ve got four hours to party.”

“Four hours, huh?” Tifa awkwardly smiled. She was going to need a loooooong shower after this.

A pair of hands pressed down on her shoulders, urging her down. She got down to her knees, surrounded by the whole lot of them. They started pulling out their cocks, and Jessie had likewise descended to join her on the ground. So many of them… Tifa swallowed the lump in her throat. It was one thing to watch Jessie doing this, but now she was here- face to ‘face’ with two dozen rapacious men.

She reached out, taking in her hand one of those hot and hard dicks… It was so weird! She didn’t know his name or who he was. The sound of lips smacking caught her attention and Tifa looked over to see Jessie sitting there with a cock in each hand and one in the mouth too! LShe was working them over like a real pro...

The barmaid reached out with her other hand, easily finding another man to stroke. Then she leaned forward, opening her mouth and closing her eyes. Luckily, the men were happy to help her along. Soon enough one of them filled her mouth, assaulting her with the scent of a man who spent the whole day in uniform, physically and sexually restrained. Yet still… it excited her. He put his hand through her silky brown hair, fingers splaying out between the strands. He grew impatient and then started pulling and pushing her head- pleasuring himself.

“Damn, look at her biceps.”

“You think that’s impressive- she’s got abs too.”

“Whoa.. c’mon, let’s see ‘em!”

“I’m… almost done.” The man in her mouth muttered, making Tifa’s eyes go wide.

“Damn, already!?” Another soldier laughed, “You don’t waste any time.”

He moaned and pushed Tifa off of him completely, his cock leaving her mouth with a wet pop. The brawling barmaid was flabbergasted, blinking as she stared down at the well of precum beading up on his tip. He grabbed his cock and started pumping it furiously to her doe-eyed ‘girl next door’ expression. It was something about the dissonance of her personality and her body- the way she appeared so sweet looking up at him- with such strong arms and that amazing chest. Abs, as well? He hadn’t seen them yet- but his imagination went wild. He completely ignored the abuse hurled at him from his comrades- abuse for cumming so soon. They tried to keep their voices down, lest anyone investigate the commotion coming from the guard tower.

He didn’t care. A thick stream of white struck her across the forehead and Tifa inhaled sharply, opening her mouth just enough to gasp wider. Another spurt struck her on the tongue- and a third upon her nose. All the while he moaned, shamelessly heaping his cum upon the barmaid’s blushing face. It was so hot and heavy and wet! Tifa didn’t know what to expect… but it felt kinda good.

A smile came across her face- even though she couldn’t open her eyes beneath the thorough glazing.

“Damn. I look away for one second and you guys fuckin’ glazed her.” Someone scoffed.

“Hey, that’s all Ken’s doing!”

“By himself? Shit, you were really pent up, huh...”

Jessie looked over to see what all the fuss was about. Looking at Tifa all covered like that… well, it gave her a bit of an envy. Her pussy tingled at the thought of standing in his place, with a cock in her hand, painting the buxom barmaid in her own hot spunk! If only for a day…

The redhead leaned over, grabbing Tifa’s head in both hands. She pulled Tifa towards her and started to lick her clean.

“J-Jessie?” The other woman murmured. She continued to lap up the cream, until their lips met. Together they’d taste his cum and swirl it around with their spit. Hopefully nobody heard Tifa using her real name… and if they did, maybe this show would make them forget about it.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna bust too.” Another man said, forcing his way through the crowd and jerking himself off to the ladies. They pressed their cheeks together, opening their mouths until the tips of their tongues met.

“Me too!” Another soldier exclaimed, much to the rest of the group’s collective annoyance.

Jessie hugged Tifa as they presented themselves, and Tifa in turn wrapped her arms around the redhead. Moments later a torrent of cum rained down upon them- streaks of white criss-crossing and splattering over their hair in particular. These boys didn’t seem to have the best grasp of their own aim… a few of their spurts firing off completely over their heads- nearly onto the boots of one of the soldiers behind them!

They managed to avoid getting it in their eyes, and both of the women looked around at the ravenous platoon with a smattering of the white stuff across their cheeks, nose, lips, and even a bit on the ear of Jessie.

“I wanna see those abs.” One of them suggested, “C’mon, put her on the table.”

Tifa was hoisted up onto her feet and helped over to the table in question. There wasn’t much room for more than one body on it- and they laid her flat upon it. A grubby hand pulled free the knot of her white top and pulled it apart to reveal her voluminous breasts- flattening against her ribcage from gravity’s pull.

“Fuck, she’s stacked too.”

Tifa bit her lip as a myriad of hands started groping and feeling her up, pulling and pushing and massaging in different directions. Her breasts, her abs, biceps, and thighs- someone was even stroking her silky hair… and wrapping a fistful of it around his cock. Suddenly she was pulled by the leg until her ass hung off the side of the table. A soldier hooked his arm around her thigh and threw up her skirt. She looked down to see and feel him testing and probing at her most intimate of places…

“Damn, feels pretty tight too.”

“You better not cum inside! I want a piece of that too.”

Tifa looked over to Jessie for reassurance- just in time to see her shorts torn down to her knees and a soldier spreading her ass cheeks. She… never quite expected to see so much of her friend and comrade.

A man brusquely shoved his fingers up her ass, spreading them as soon as he got in. Jessie winced… but smiled in spite of it. She had two handfuls of cock, stroking them against her bare belly. Tifa could no longer distract herself from her own situation as she felt herself suddenly penetrated- her womanhood yielding all too easily to a complete stranger’s dick.

She may not have been as experienced as Jessie, but Tifa had a lifetime of training. Every muscle in her body was toughened to endure punishment far in excess of such a trivial thing… every muscle. Even so, he wasn’t a small guy. She grit her teeth as he pressed forward, forcing his cock like a wedge between her womanly folds.

His first thrust sent her breasts bouncing up to her collar. With half of her body off the table, it was a bit of a precarious position. She had to constantly keep her back straight as it hung freely, like some kind of lower abdominal exercise… while he was fucking her the whole time.

He started going harder at it, grunting like an animal. It was so strange to hear the sounds of sex- the sounds of her having sex! A steady wet thumping- with a slap ringing out with each thrust. She put two and two together and figured that was his balls hitting her ass… in all the new sights and sounds, it was hard to narrow down the individual sensations. If that was the case… then maybe she was wetter than she thought. Maybe she was enjoying this more than she should have.

Tifa was just getting accustomed to it when he groaned and suddenly let go of her, leaving her legs to dangle as he pulled out. She clutched at the edges of the table as her tip toes touched the ground… and she looked down her breasts at his manhood. It seeped for a moment before spurting out hot wetness onto her abs and all over her skirt. He filled her navel until it spilled out, dribbling down towards her groin... As she sunk down to her knees, the barmaid hoped he managed to pull out in time.

Jessie was on the ground with her, palms flat on the cold concrete. Her eyes widened, and Tifa looked past her to see a man mounting her like a dog. Jessie gave her a mischievous smile as she reached out and tenderly squeezed Tifa’s hand. One of the soldiers laid down behind Tifa and eased her onto her side, lifting her leg up as he slid his cock inside.

The brunette squeezed Jessie’s hand back, looking into her deep amber eyes as they both started getting fucked. An insistent soldier knelt down at Tifa’s head and guided her lips to it, forcing her to break that sororitous moment to suck off her most recent partner in debauchery.

She liked to think she was getting used to this… and in fact did derive some measure of pride from the way he instantly began to moan and stroke her cum-stained and matted hair. She smelled sweat and sex- and wondered how of that was her own. She held onto Jessie tightly, as if it were something to keep her focus on in this crazy situation- as three different men were vying for her attentions in three different directions.

...An hour later, they were still holding hands. Only now, the two women on their backs, each with a man between their legs, groaning as they emptied their balls. At some point they stopped caring about ‘sloppy seconds’, and both Jessie and Tifa had grown accustomed to the warm flood of semen inside their bodies. How many men had cum inside them? Tifa lost track at the sixth, and Jessie found one man suspiciously soft after he pulled out to let her suck him off.

The taste and scent of cum had lingered for a long time, and a smattering of the stuff both wet and dry had now thoroughly coated their bodies. Their clothes were strewn about all over the paltry furnishings of the guard tower.

The two women looked to one another, a slight blush coming over both their cheeks. In this momentary reprieve between all the fucking, they could finally take stock of their situation. Biggs and Wedge must have snuck in by now… and with everyone’s eyes on them, and even more of the guard detachment occupied up here- surely the mission was a surefire success!

“We did a good job, huh?” Jessie said with a faint smile.

“Y-yeah!” Tifa nodded, almost out of breath, “So… now what?”

“Guess we just… roll with it.” The redhead replied, looking back to the mass of men looming over them, “Have some fun?”

The brawling barmaid nodded.

…  
…  
…

On the floor, Tifa had a cock between her breasts, squeezed between them by her biceps as one of the soldiers straddled her belly and fucked her tits. She stuck her tongue out, every thrust meeting it to the tip of his manhood- rubbing off on him just a little bit more spit with every iteration.

Jessie was sandwiched between two men holding up her legs as she hugged one of them. She was impaled on two of them… and from the ground level, Tifa could look up and watch with awe as she took two dicks at the same time- using gravity in lieu of force. They let her fall on their cocks, only pushing her back up again. More than anything, it was Jessie’s moans that started to get Tifa off…

The man in her bosom groaned and thrust, dragging his balls across her sternum and pushing his cock all the way up to her mouth- where it started pouring hot cum down her throat.

…  
...  
…

“You sure you want to do three at a time?” Jessie asked, sitting besides Tifa as she rode a man on her hands and knees.

“W-why not?” The woman offered a flirty smile, “You looked like you were enjoying yourself…”

“Hmmmm!” Jessie smiled and then stiffened her back, looking out into the room for a suitable candidate. If this was Tifa’s first time with double penetration, she wanted to pick someone on the smaller side. By now, two hours in, she had come to recognize some of them by their dicks alone. Quite a few returned for a second or third round… She pointed at one of them, her finger on his cock and not his obscured face, “You have the honors.”

He immediately jumped into action, kneeling behind the brawling barmaid and clutching hard at her hips. He angled his cock for her ass, probing her entrance. It was tight- there already wasn’t a lot of room with the other guy stuffing her pussy. At least he was satisfied to just lay there as an anchor, his arms wrapped around the woman’s body so that he could press those magnificent breasts against his body.

Tifa furrowed her brow and bit her lip, closing her eyes… until Jessie’s words caught her attention.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

“Stop it.” Tifa laughed and looked away to hide her embarrassment. Her arms remained locked stiff on the ground, the muscles in her biceps popping out even as her expression was one of bashfulness.

“No, I mean it!” Jessie protested, then she raised her voice to the whole group, “C’mon guys, isn’t she beautiful?”

How could she look so wholesome and fierce at the same time? ...with two dicks in her at the same time, no less! A man soon got down in front of her and guided her head to his cock- and the foursome was complete.

A pair of groping hands from behind reminded Jessie that she had her own duties to attend to… and she turned her back on the lurid scene to suck off a pair of soldiers. Behind her, Tifa’s muffled moans got louder and louder as they went.

A few minutes in, the anchor beneath the brunette called out, “Damn, bitch’s squeezing me!”

Jessie pulled away from her task to look over- and when she saw the flush on Tifa’s face and the way her eyes were rolling up into her head, the other woman knew just what was happening.

“Don’t stop fucking her- she’s gonna cum!” Jessie shouted with a smile, crawling over to witness that most sublime moment of pleasure, “That’s it! Give it to her.”

“Mmmmmhhhhhppfgh.” was all Tifa could muster in reply as she slobbered and sucked upon the man in front of her. The other two started slamming her- best as they could. With no coordination or rhythm, it was a violent cacophony of wet slapping and moans both male and female.

“Mmhhgf- mmghh- mmffph!” Tifa moaned, rutting like an animal.

The anchor soon came as well. With the way her pussy was convulsing- squeezing in rhythms and binding his cock, there was no way he could resist for long. Both his and her cum gushed out down his length onto his balls. Even her ass was tightening- the smaller man behind her squeezed her cheeks as he spent himself in her.

The last man pulled his dick out of her mouth and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her face up. She had no sense of her surroundings. Tifa’s eyes were closed and her mouth agape in a permanent wordless moan of pleasure. She barely seemed to notice him cumming all over her face… except perhaps in the way her tongue swirled and lolled around to collect every last drop around her lips.

…  
…  
…

By the third hour, nearly half of the platoon had left the guard shack. They apparently had their fill and could go on no further. 

Tifa lay on the table, kneading her breasts as Jessie’s head was between her thighs. The redhead spread her knees wide so as to better lap up and suck up as much cum as she could from the barmaid’s pussy. Tifa lowered one hand to run her fingers through the other woman’s auburn hair.

“Oh, Jessie… that’s good. Right there.”

Tifa was so bad at remembering their cover! Jessie wanted to punish her by sending her over the edge. She craned her neck forward and waggled her tongue in a blur across the woman’s soaking wet clit.

The brunette instantly began to moan louder and louder, throwing her head backwards off the back of the table as Jessie brought her to yet another climax. The powerful contractions, from muscles Tifa had built up to superhuman levels, squeezed out at least a dozen men’s cum out in little spurts of their own. Jessie reveled in it, and Tifa’s orgasm left her with lips and chin smattered in a cummy mixture.

Jessie stood up straight, just marveling at the woman’s body- glistening with sweat and cum. When Tifa finally came back down from her orgasmic high, Tifa pulled her by the wrists to stand up off the table with her…

She gave her a taste of her own medicine, kissing and making out with the brunette, swapping spit and giving her back all the cum she pushed out onto her just then.

When she was satisfied, Jessie pulled away. Both of them were panting… and what remained of the Shinra soldiers were those guys desperately trying to work up another erection.

“Well then…” Tifa said, looking around, “Looks like…”

“It’s… time to hit the showers?” Jessie giggled and bit her lip, holding Tifa’s hands and swaying her hips. She looked over her shoulder, “Would it be too much to ask if we cleaned up here?”

“Yeah…” One of them nodded, “Sure. I can, uh, take you to the locker-room.”

…  
…  
…

Water fell like rain around them, washing away all the sweat and cum and musk of sex. Not a man to be found in the giant empty shower room. It was meant for the whole platoon, but now it was just the two of them.

Tifa was on her knees before Jessie, who had her legs spread and both her hands on Tifa’s head as she moaned up into the ceiling. Their moans, Tifa’s muffled and reserved while Jessie’s were loud and pronounced, echoed off the walls against the deluge of water.

The redhead closed her eyes, her breathing getting more and more labored. She swallowed the lump in her throat, moaning as she felt- she knew that Tifa was going to bring her to orgasm in just a few seconds.

“Aaah.” Jessie whimpered, “Tifa, that’s…”

“It’s Tiffa.” The brunette mumbled in between licks and kisses, suddenly all too conscientious of maintaining their flimsy cover. That, of all things, was what sent Jessie over the edge, making her eyes roll back as waves of pleasure radiated out from all the little places Tifa pleasured her, until her knees practically buckled, and Jessie lurched forward, both her hands on the back of the other woman’s skull.

Out of all the things they did tonight, this took the cake. This was bliss. This was truly seventh heaven.


End file.
